The King
by AichiSexual
Summary: What if Aichi never lost Psyqualia...? All the time, he's been constantly drunk on power. Q4 already gave up on him...and even Kai Toshiki was already feeling guilty for being unable to stop Aichi's descent into madness. Now begins the other Aichi's life. His life as...The King.
1. Prologue

"Final Turn." Declared the blue-haired male nonchalantly. The pieces of the puzzle were set for him already. He had all the cards he needed. It was only necessary for The King to punish those who opposed him.

"Limit Break," declared The King in a monotone voice, seeming rather uninterested in the game he's currently playing. "When Origin Mage Ildona attacks..." He glanced at his field temporarily. "...he can retire two Shadow Paladin units...and gain additional power...! Macha, Charon...you've already outlived your usefulness." The King had already placed his law, and there is no escaping from The King's law. "-begone from my sight!" Suddenly, Ildona then began to open his tome, as long, slender, and rather shadowy arms emerged, grasping onto both Macha and Charon's bodies, tearing them apart limb per limb.

"Thanks to their sacrifice, I draw two cards. Now...let's end this. 24k to Vanguard...!" The opponent frantically placed down two 10k shields, in hopes that The King won't get any triggers. "It's futile to resist. You're going to take this damage." It's almost as if he knew which cards he was going to obtain. "Twin drive-First check...critical trigger. All effects to Vanguard." The opponent's eyes were clearly fearful, as The King's eyes grew even more colder, as hues of purple, pink, and blue flooded his eyes. "...second check, another critical trigger. All effects to Vanguard." The King's opponent suddenly found himself in the land of Cray, a rather dry and barren place at the moment.

Ildona looked at the despaired Cardfighter, with a chilling, rather hollow and empty smile. He began to open his tome, as his signature long arms emerged from the tome, grabbing the other Cardfighter who frantically tried to escape. Unfortunately for him, no one can escape from Ildona's long arms. He felt great pain and agony, as he felt every single painstaking moment of Ildona's torture, constantly crushing his bones piece by piece. "This is what happens when you try to defy me, how pathetic." The King commented in a rather deadpan manner, as he decided to leave the shop he was currently at before a commotion occurs, leaving his poor opponent in agony.

The King...was not his true name, however. He used to be simply known as Aichi Sendou, a rather ecstatic Cardfighter, also the leader of Q4. However, ever since he's obtained the ability of Psyqualia, his attitude has changed drastically. He already threw away his prized Royal Paladin deck for the knights of the dark, the Shadow Paladins. He claimed that true power resided onto those knights, and not the knights of light and friendship. Aichi walked the streets of Kanto alone, looking down at the ground, wondering if anyone will attempt to approach him now. He's always been isolated ever since he's grown drunk on power. "...this is boring. Everything is boring." He said as if he was disinterested, but deep down, he wanted...someone by his side. He then proceeded to walk back home in a downcast mood, hoping that the next day won't be as bad.


	2. Friendship?

**Chapter 1 - Friendship?**

Aichi's home life also changed drastically ever since he's gotten Psyqualia. His mother and sister treated him like a Schizophrenic psychopath. Then again, he might as well be one, considering how he behaves. He told his mother about how he could "hear" the voices of the cards, and at first, his mother played along with the idea, but now, things have gotten -literally- out of hand as Aichi could be heard conversing with his deck at obscure times. Ever since those events, Aichi's interactions with his family became little and little, leaving him alone in his room at most times. Today was no different for Aichi.

"Macha...can I talk to you about my problems?" Asked Aichi, as he took out his Shadow Paladin deck, placing it on the table. Of course, a voice responded to him. "My Vanguard, if you so desire. Although, I may not be the best person to ask for advice." The cold, yet somewhat soft voice of the Darkness Maiden resounded in Aichi's ears, as he was quite pleased with the company. "I don't know anymore, Macha. No one approaches me, and whenever they do, they'll just be too weak and get destroyed easily." Aichi sighed, looking rather downcast. "Well, My Vanguard...perhaps the right person has simply not approached you, yet? Sooner or later, you'll eventually find someone rightful enough to fight by your side." Aichi then took Macha's words and considered them. As he conversed with her more, he then noticed it was a little bit past 12 AM. "Oh...look at the time. It was fun talking with you, Macha...I'll look forward to tomorrow's victories again." Aichi then snuggled against a pillow, embracing its' warmth. He was a lonely, lonely child. He wanted friends again. The thoughts of friendship drifted on his mind, as he embraced deep slumber.

It was another dull and monotonous day for Aichi Sendou. He walked downstairs from his room in order to eat breakfast for the morning. A small "good morning" was passed between he, his mother, and his sister. They ate their food in silence as usual, as this had been a rather common scene ever since Aichi won the nationals against Foo Fighter's Ren Suzugamori. "Bye, Mom. Bye, Emi." Monotone and hollow words were exchanged between the rather unstable family. "Have fun at school, dear..." was all Shizuka Sendou could reply, as Emi just gave a rather dismayed wave at Aichi. Aichi then proceeded to head out of the door, as he mumbled "...love you..." before taking off. He was off on his way to Miyaji Academy, a different school from the school that he was supposed to go to, mainly because he wanted to avoid some of his former team members. He passed by Misaki Tokura, someone who used to be very dear to him. He decided to wave to her, but she simply feigned ignorance. "Figures." Aichi thought, as she probably still was upset at Aichi for disbanding and berating the entire team of Q4. "She just doesn't understand, that's all...yeah...that's right." Aichi mumbled to himself as he walked towards the gates of Miyaji. He then made his way to his classroom, sitting down on his desk, observing the people around him. "No one interesting...this is living hell for me." Aichi pouted, as he buried his face on the desk. Sooner or later, the class bell rang. The teacher walked in the room. "Students, I want to introduce to you a new classmate. He was in another class, but slots got overloaded. Please, go ahead and introduce yourself." A fiery-hot red haired student walked towards the center of the classroom, giving a peace sign. Everything about him screamed "energy" or "eccentric."

"I'm Naoki Ishida, a pleasure to meet you! Any interesting traits about myself...? Well, I like Cardfight Vanguard!"


End file.
